DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASOY ALGO MAS
by Elena2103
Summary: es una historia de los merodeadores, incluye enredos amorosos, peligros, peleas y mucho mucho amorleandlo y dejen rr para saber su opinion
1. CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTROS EN EL TREN

**DEL ODIO AL AMOR SOLO HAY UN PASO….Y ALGO MAS**

**POR OLYMPHIA**

**SUMARIO:** JAMES AMA A LILY, PERO ELLA LE ODIA, VEAN COMO JAMES Y SUS AMIGOS INTENTAN CONQUISTAR A LAS CHICAS MAS BELLAS, LOCAS Y DIFICILES DE HOGWARTS, HAY ENREDOS, PROBLEMAS, BROMAS Y MUCHO MAS

**CLASIFICACION: MAYORES DE 15AÑOS**

**GENERO: **ROMANCE, CON ALGO DE HUMOR Y MUCHA ACCION

ESTADO: INCOMPLETO

BUENO AKI STA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTA HISTORIA, LES ACLARO QUE NO TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON MIOS, ASI K NO ME DEMANDEN, YO SOLO ESCRIBO POR AMOR AL ARTE.

ESQPERO QUE LES GUSTE MI FIC Y SI TIENEN COMENTARIOS MANDENME UN MENSAJE PRIVADOO!!!

DISFRUTEN Y ESPERO SUS CRITICAS!!

CAPITULO 1: ENCUENTROS EN EL TREN

Era 1 de septiembre y una chica de aproximadamente 16 años con cabello rojo como el fuego, poseedora unos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas que solo bastaba verlos una vez para quedar hechizado ante tal belleza, aunque esta chica no solo poseía esos ojos hechiceros, sino también el que era considerado el cuerpo mas perfecto de todo el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, su nombre era Lilian Evans, pero todos la llamaban Lily. En ese momento estaba buscando a sus amigas por todo el , de pronto abrio un compartimiento y ahí estaban..

· Lily, que gusto de verte!!!!!!-dijo Zara Wood,chica de estatura normal, piel muy palida, ojos negros como la noche, labios muy rojos y el cabello negro rizado que al contacto con los rayos del sol reflejaba destellos azules, era delgada, pero su cuerpo era muy curvilíneo

· Si, oye felicidades, nos enteramos que la antigua prefecta renuncio y te escogieron a ti-dijo Arabella Fig. mejor conocida como Bella, ella era un poco bajita, con cabello castaño con destellos rubios, piel bronceada, ojos verdes-dorados, y un cuerpo muy bien formado.

· Si, gracias, estoy tan feliz de regresar al colegio, ya no podia soportar mas a la odiosa cara de caballo que tengo por hermana – dijo Lily- gracias al cielo que aun tengo amigos muggles con los que divertirme

· Y como pasaron su verano chicas?, porque dejen que les presuma que mis padre nos permitieron a mi y a mi hermano Jeremy ir a la playa, tendría que haber estado ahí, muchos chicos bronceados y con un super cuerpo-dijo Zara, su hermano era un año mayor que ella, estaba en 7º

· Pues yo las pase en casa, soportanto a los odiosos merodeadores, que fueron a pasar sus vacaciones con Lupin-dijo Bella, quien era vecina de Remusen ese momento se abrio la puerta del compartimiento se abrio dejando ver a 4 chicos, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Crabbe y Goyle

· Veo que ya encontramos la fuente de ese olor putrefacto, chicos-dijo Malfoy-pero no es un animal muerto como pensábamos, solo es la sangre sucia de Evans

· Malfoy, largo de aquí

· Pero porque Arabella

· Mira Malfoy nos encantaria seguir escuchando toda esa mierda que sale de tu boca, pero, tenemos cosas mas interesantes que hacer, así si me haces el favor-dijo Zara- sal de aquí, AHORA!!!

· Y que si no me apetece

· Largo de aquí Malfoy, AHORA!!!-dijo Lily- o sino te juro que...

· O si no que??, dime, me ensuciaras con tu Sangre sucia putrefacta?-dijo Malfoy acercándose a Lily, pero ella no retrocedio, no dejaria qur Lucius Malfoy la intimidara,- anda, dimelo Evans, o si no que??

· Te las veras con nosotros-dijeron tres voces masculinas, en el marco de la puerta estaban los 3 chicos mas guapos de hogwarts, los Merodeadores, James Potter, Sirius Black y Remus Lupin

· Y que piensan hacerme?-dijo Malfoy sacando su varita

· No creo que quieras enfrentarme, aunque derrotarte es una proposición muy tentadora-dijo James acariciando su varita

· Bien-dijo Malfoy y se acerco al oido de ÇÇLily y le susurro- esto no se quedara así, todavía me debes una-y con esto le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue junto con sus gorilas

· Hola preciosas-dijo Sirius Black, un chico alto, cabello negro y un poco largo, de ojos azules como dos zafiros, sonrisa encantadora, un cuerpo musculoso, debido al Quidditch, el era golpeador, considerado uno de los chicos mas guapos, y orgulloso miembro de los Merodeadores.

· Largo de aquí Black-dijo Zara- no necesitamos a otro payaso en nuestro compartimiento, ya tuvimos bastabte con esos 4

· Debes ser mas amable con los chicos, querida Zara-dijo James Potter, el mejor buscador que haya pisado Hogwarts, era alto, piel blanca, cabello muy alborotado y color negro azabache, ojos color avellana, detrás de unos lentes de montura redonda, cuerpo musculoso, también debido al Quidditch, al igual que Sirius, era un Merodeador

· Miren, chicos, enserio me gustaria que se quedaran para que nos honraran con su prescencia y así poder venerarlos y consentirlos, pero la verdad, es que no me apetece cuidar de tres mandriles, que ademas saben hablar, así que, adiós-dijo Bella

· No, no, no, Bella, querida, debes aprender a ser mas amable con el amor de tu vida, osea yo-dijo Remus Lupin, llamado el "Merodeador de ojos dorados" era alto, también con un cuerpo atlético gracias al Quidditch, el era el otro golpeador, estaba un poco ojeroso, pero aun así era muy guapo, tenia el cabello castaño, casi rubio, y era dueño de unos preciosos ojos color ámbar

· Disculpa, acaso me perdi parte de mi verano, porque yo no recuerdo que tu seas el amor de mi vida-dijo Bella

· Ya basta, largo de aquí, ahora mismo-dijo Lily, quien aun no habia hablado porque estaba en shock por lo que habia dicho Malfoy

· Vaya, Evans, pero si te ves preciosa-dijo James, viéndola de arriba abajo, Lily llevaba puestos unos jeans con una blusa negra que era muy ajustada y dejaba descuibierta la espalda, a juego con unas botas de punta picuda, y su cabello suelto- estas mucho mejor que el año pasado

· Deja de mirarme así Potter y ahora vete de aquí

· No me apetece irme-dijo acercándose a Lily y haciendola retroceder hasta quedar entre la pared del compartimiento y James

Mientras tanto Sirius y Zara...

· Te vez especialmente bella hoy Zara-dijo Sirius, viéndola no precisamente a la cara, sino un poco mas abajo, puesto que llevaba puesta una falda de mezclilla muy corta y una camisa blanca con un pronunciado escote y su cabello rizado en una media cola

· Deja de verme el busto, y alejate de mi-dijo Zara, pues Sirius se habia acercado a ella y la habia arrinconado entre el y la puerta

· Mmmm, creo que no-dijo acercándose para besarla, y eso hizo, la tomo de la cintura y la beso, al principio era un beso tierno y ella no pudo resistirse, pero luego Sirius intento introducir su lengua en su boca, y fue ahí cuando reacciono..

En otra parte del compartimiento..Remus y Bella...

· Que tanto observas Lupin?

· Sabias que esos pantalones te quedan muy bien Bella-dijo Remus, y antes de que ella pudiera decir algo, la aprisiono con sus labios, cosa que ella no rechazo, se siguieron besando hasta que...

James y Lily...

· Alejate Potter-dijo Lily

· No lo hare, hoy me apetece besarte-dijo James y la tomo de la cintura con una mano y con la otra la tomo de la barbilla y la beso, era un beso muy tierno y suave, y Lily no pudo resistirse

· Pero que haces Lily, es el hombre que te ha hecho la vida imposible todo este tiempo y ahora lo estas besando?-pensaba Lily , y estaba a punto de darle una bofetada cuando un grito los sobresalto...

· Que demonios te pasa, ACASO TE VOLVISTE LOCA!!!!-grito Sirius agarrandose la boca, pues Zara lo habia mordido

· Eso es para que aprendas Black-dijo Zara furiosa-no soy como todas las chicas, con quienes puedes llegar y meterles la lengua hasta el estomago, así que no vuelvas a besarme o no viviras para contarlo

· Eso también va para ti Potter-dijo Lily, quien ahora lo apuntaba con su varita-así que váyanse ahora o no respondo, y no creo que quieras retar a la prefecta de Gryffindor, y la mejor en encantamientos, no eres tan tonto como para hacerlo o si??

· Esta bien Lily las dejaremos tranquilas-dijo Remus

· Ok, nos vemos luego, Evans-dijo James y salio del compartimiento detrás de Remus y arrastrando a Sirius quien protestaba y decia cosas, pero debido a su labio hinchado no se le entendia nada

· Al fin!!-dijo Zara-mira que si tu no los atacabas lo iba a hacer yo

· Pero si tu si los atacaste, o al menos a uno de ellos-dijo Bella riéndose- mira que le dejaste el labio desecho a Black,

· Es verdad, fue muy gracioso, estoy segura que no querra besarte nunca mas

· Creo que tienes razon Lily

Las chicas se pusieron a platicar el resto del viaje, cuando estaban a punto de llegar a la estacion en Hogsmeade, se pusieron sus uniformes y esperaron a que el tren se detuviera por completo.


	2. CAPITULO 2: LA BROMA DE INICIO DE CURSO

CAPITULO 2: LA BROMA DE INICIO DE CURSO

El banquete y la selección transcurrieron igual que todos los años, solo que este año habían entrado mas niños en Gryffindor que en cualquier otra casa.  
Al final Lily y Remus, quien también era prefecto condujeron a los nuevos alumnos a la casa Gryffindor y les explicaron las normas mas importantes. Una vez que les hubieron mostrado sus habitaciones a los nuevos alumnos, se despidieron y se fueron con sus amigos.

· Vaya, en verdad me siento cansada, tengo mucho sueño-dijo Lily sentándose en un sillon con sus amigas-que les parece si no vamos a dormir?

· Gran idea-dijeron Bella y Zara a la vez y subieron a su habitación a dormir

Mientras que los Merodeadores se quedaron en la sala común, tenían que planear bien la broma con la que iniciarían el año.

· Y bien chicos, que tienen pensado para iniciar el año?-pregunto Remus una vez que las chicas hubieran subido a su habitación

· Pues, he estado pensando en algo, es sencillo, pero lo suficientemente bueno para iniciar el curso-dijo Sirius

· Y?, cuenta Canuto, que esperas?-dijo James

· Pues veran, durante las vacaciones, como estaba aburrido decidi buscar nuevos hechizos, y encontre uno que hace que los pantalones cobren vida y persigan a su dueño-dijo Sirius

· Y a quien le pondremos el hechizo??-pregunto Peter Petigrew, el era bajito rechoncho y feo, (NdA: en este fic no mencionare mucho a Peter, así que espero que no les moleste)

· Eso es obvio Colagusano-dijo Remus-solo usa la logica

· Mmmmmmm, a quien?

· Snape!!-dijeron James, Remus y Sirius a la vez y comenzaron a reir a carcajadas, después de un rato de haber ultimado los detalles sobre como le pondrían el hechizo se fueron a dormir

Al día siguiente los merodeadores se levantaron muy temprano, pues Snape siempre desayunaba mas temprano que ellos, así que tendrían que apurarse, se vistieron y bajaron al comedor que ya estaba un poco lleno.

· No veo a Snape por ningun lado

· Calma Sirius ya vendra-dijo Remus, y justo dijo eso Snape entro por la puerta de Gran Comedor

· Ahí esta, ahora Canuto-dijo James

· Locomorus!- dijo Sirius, y en ese momento los pantalones de Snape se desprendieron de su cuerpo, dejando ver los preciosos y tierno calzoncillos con ositos que Snape estaba usando ese día, y haciendo reir a todos

· Pero que demo...-decia Snape cuando tuvo que echar a correr pues sus pantalones lo perseguían y trataban de morderlo-aaahhhhhh!!!!!!-fue lo ultimo que escucharon decir de Snape antes de que saliera corriendo del comedor seguido de sus pantalones

En ese momento Lily, Zara y Bella iban entrando, solo vieron como Snape huia despavorido del ataque de sus pantalones.  
Zara y Bella se reian a carcajadas de el, mientras que Lily solo se quedo seria y miro a los merodeadores como si quisiera matarlos con la mirada, después de todo Snape era uno de los pocos Slytherin, si no es que el unico que no la molestaba ni le decia Sangre Sucia.

Después del desayuno las chicas se fueron a su primera clase del día, Transformaciones, donde no paso nada interesante, pero después se fueron a Encantamientos esa clase fue un desastre

· Bienvenidos a su sexto año alumnos, y para iniciar el año tengo una actividad que consiste en trabajar en equipos, así que los pondre por parejas: Potter-Evans, Wood-Black, Lupin- Fig. , Sanders-Thompson, Diggroy-Bones...-el profesor siguió nombrando las parejas, cuando acabo, dijo-bien, ahora, como ya son alumnos de 6º, empezaremos la clase con un pequeño duelo, quiero que lanzen hechizos de desarme a sus compañeros, solo de desarme, no quiero nada mas

· Estas lista para perder Evans-dijo James

· En tus sueños Potter, Expelliarmus!!-dijo Lily y James salio disparado hacia la pared

· Bien Black, espero que estes preparado porque voy a destrozarte-dijo Zara

· No lo creo preciosa

· No necesito que me creas, te lo probare, Expalliarmus!!-dijo Zara, pero Sirius la bloqueo

· Impedimenta!!

· Bien, bien, veo que quieres hacerte el difícil-dijomZara,pero mientras ella decia eso Sirius le lanzo un expelliarmus y cayo al suelo

· Que decias, Wood?

· Ya veras, Rictusempra!!!!! –grito Zara y Sirius cayo al suelo-accio varita!!-la varita de Sirius fue a parar a sus manos y se acerco a el, y le apunto al rostro-ahora quien es el mejor Black?

· Senorita Wood, baje esa varita ahora, que cree que esta haciendo-la regaño el Profesor Flitwick

En ese momento sono el timbre del descanso, y las chicas salieron cuanto antes del salon.

· Wow!! Zara eso estuvo genial

· Gracias Bella

· Aunque no logro entender porque no le lanzaste un hechizo cuando ya estaba tirado en el suelo-dijo Lily

· QUE!!!!!!!!!!!-dijeron Zara y Bella a la vez, generalmente Lily era de las que desaprobaba ese comportamiento

· Lily, amiga te sientes bien??-pregunto Zara intentando tomarle la temperatura

· Claro que si, oye deja de hacer eso!!. Que les sucede?

· Lo que pasa Lily es que normalmente tu hubieras regañado a Zara por haber hecho eso, por eso nos sorprendio

· Pues dejame decirte querida Bella, que he cambiado, y aunque sea prefecta ya no tendre tanto respeto a las normas, quiero ser diferente, quiero ser mas liberal-dijo Lily

· Eso me parece genial Evans-dijo James, llegando por detrás y abrazandola por la cintura

· Alejate de mi Potter

· Hola preciosa-dijo Sirius abrazando a Zara

· Largo de aquí Black, no querrás que te derrote de nuevo

· Hola Bella-dijo Remus dándole un beso en la mejilla

· Alejate Lupin, desayune hace poco, y verte me da nauseas

· No, creo que me debes un beso, puesto que ayer tu violenta amiga nos interrumpio-dijo Remus a su oido

· Alejate de mi Potter, o sino tendre que atacarte-dijo Lily apuntándolo con su varita, James iba a responder cuando...

· Cuanto tiempo sin verte Lily-dijo una voz a espaldas de Lily, era Jeremy el hermano de Zara, el era alto, cabello negro, piel blanca ojos grises y un cuerpo muy atlético, pues era el guardian del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor

· Jeremy!!!-dijo Lily y le dio un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, cosa que dejo perplejo a James- como has estado??

· Bien, y creo que no es necesario preguntar, es obvio que te encuentras perfectamente, mirate nada mas-dijo y la hizo girar sobre si misma-estas aun mas bonita que el año pasado, si es que eso es posible- (nda: creo k no necesito mencionar ke a Jeremy le gusta Lily, es mas k OBVIO!!, es ke acaso este chico no sabe ser sutil?)

· Gra..gracias-dijo Lily mas roja que su cabello

· Fue un gusto saludarte, nos vemos luego-dijo Jeremy y la beso en la mejilla, dejando a Lily perpleja

· Si, adios

· Vaya, vaya...creo que alguien esta sonrojada-dijo Bella, olvidando por completo que los merodeadores estaban ahí

· Quien lo diria a mi hermano le gusta mi amiga, raro no Lily?, o deberia decirte "cuñada"?-dijo Zara y ella y Bella echaron a reir

· Todavía no, pero dentro de poco tiempo, cuñada-dijo Lily riendo también y siguiéndoles el juego, y riendo se fueron, a su siguiente clase, dejando a los merodeadores parados ahí, estáticos, sobre todo James


	3. CAPITLO 3: LA SORPRESA DE DUMBLEDORE

CAPITULO 3: LA SOPRESA DE DUMBLEDORE

Estaban a principios de octubre y no habia pasado nada interesante, solo que la tercera semana de clases Zara habia mandado a la enfermería a Sirius, porque el la intento besar y ella le pego con su mochila en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

Era jueves y todos estaban cenando, cuando de pronto el silencio reino em el comedor, pues Dumbledore se habia puesto de pie.

· Buenas noches alumnos, es un placer para mi informarles que habra un baile para celebrar Halloween, pero no sera un baile normal, sino que tendran que traer disfraces, y al final del baile se premiara a el disfraz mas original y al mas sexy, el baile se celebrara el día de Halloween en el comedor a las 8:00 pm, y no podran entrar si no vienen con su pareja y no traen disfraz-un gran murmullo lleno el comedor, pero disminuyo cuando Dumbledore hablo de nuevo- mañana recibiran los catalogos para elegir sus disfrces, buenas noches alumnos.

Después de que el director se hubo sentado el habitual ruido lleno el comedor 

· Genial, un baile, y de disfraces,sera muy divertido-dijo Bella-de que les gustaria disfrazarse??

· Yo creo que de diablo-dijo Lily

· Pues a mi me gusta mas de Morticia Adams-dijo Zara, pues habia oido hablar de ella a traves de Lily

· Yo quiero ir de angel-dijo Bella

Las chicas se fueron a su habitación pensando en que se disfrazarian, Lily se estaba cambiando cuando una lechuza se paro frente a ella y le dejo una carta para después marcharse

· De quien es Lily??

· No lo se Bella-Lily abrio la carta y comenzo a leer

Señorita Evans:

Le pido por favor que mañana venga a mi despacho a las 7:30 am, para tratar temas del baile y otras cosas de suma importancia.  
Le pido por favor que avise a su compañero prefecto Remus Lupin.  
Espero que llegue a tiempo.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Subdirectora

· Es de la profesora McGonagall, dice que quiere vernos a mi y a Remus en su despacho, mañana a las 7:30-dijo Lily extrañada

· Y para que te quiere??

· No lo se muy bien Zara, solo menciona que sobre el baile-dijo Lily-pero mañana lo averiguare, ahora vamos a dormir

A la mañana siguiente Lily se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre, se ducho y se puso su uniforme, salio de su habitación a las 7:00 am, si despertar a las chicas y se dirigio a la escalera que conducia a las habitaciones de los chicos, cuando al fin llego a una puerta con un letrero que decia: SEXTO CURSO, toco varias veces, pero nadie contesto así que decidio entrar, para su suerte la puerta no tenia seguro, entro y vio como James y Sirius aun dormian placidamente, "que lindo se ve así" pensó Lily, pero que estoy pensando es James Potter, dios santo creo que levantarme tan temprano me hace daño. Busco a Remus en su cama pero no estaba, así que se acerco al baño y justo cuando iba a tocar la puerta se abrio..

· Bu!!-grito Remus pensando que seria Peter

· Aaaaahhhhh!!!!-grito Lily, pues le habia dado un gran susto

· Oh, lo siento Lily, pense que era Peter, en que puedo ayudarte??-pregunto Remus pero vio que Lily estaba aun mas roja que su cabello- que sucede Lily??

· Tu...-Lily señalo hacia abajo y Remus se dio cuenta que solo estaba usando unos boxers negros, que le quedaban muy pegados, y dejaban ver sus musculosas piernas

· Oh, disculpa

· No..no hay problema

· Y bien, en que puedo ayudarte??

· Ah si!, vine por..

· Por que querias verme, no Evans, en el fondo sabia que estabas loca por mi-dijo James y la abrazo por detrás y le beso el cuello, el grito de Lily lo habia despertado

· Aleja tus asquerosas manos de mi cuerpo Potter-dijo Lily y le dio un codazo en el estomago y salio enfadada de la habitación, iba a la mitad de las escaleras cuando recordo que no le habia dicho a Remus porque habia ido así que regreso, abrio la puerta - por cierto Remus la profesora McGonagall quiere vernos en su despacho a las 7:30, nos vemos-dijo y salio 

Lily iba por los pasillos caminando muy deprisa, se le hacia tarde, iba tan concentrada pensando en todos los adjetivos malos para calificar a Potter que no se fijo y al doblar en una esquina choco con alguien, cayendo al suelo.

· Disculpa, no me fije por donde iba-dijo Lily recogiendo los libros que se le habian caido al chico

· No importa Lilian-dijo una voz masculina y el chico le tendio una mano para que se levantara ella levanto la vista y vio que la persona con quien habia chocado era...

· Jeremy, que haces a estas horas por aquí??

· Iba camino al despacho de la profesora McGonagall, pero me olvide de algo en mi habitación así que regrese por eso que se me olvido, y cuando venia de regreso me econtre con la gata de Filch, así que tome otro camino, y tu, adonde ibas?

· También voy al despacho de McGonagall

· Genial, vamos juntos?-dijo Jeremy ofreciéndole su brazo

· Seria un honor-contesto Lily aceptando el brazo que le ofrecía el chico

· Y , ya tienes pareja para el baile??

· No aun no, puesto que lo acaban de anunciar ayer-dijo Lily sonriendo-y tu, tienes alguna chica en especial que te gustaria invitar?

· La verdad si, pero no estoy seguro de que ella acepte ir conmigo

· Si yo fuera tu no perderia tiempo en invitarla, que tal si alguien la invita primero

Llegaron al despacho de McGonagall, tocaron y la maestra los dejo entrar

· Buenos dias profesora-dijeron ambos

· Buenos dias, y el señor Lupin??

· Aquí estoy-dijo Remus desde la puerta y con la voz entrecortada-siento el retraso, pero me quede dormido

· No hay problema, siéntese por favor-una vez que se hubo sentado la prefesora hablo de nuevo- bien, ahora que estan todos, los he mandado llamar para entregarles los catalogos de la tienda de disfraces para que se los muestren a los alumnos de sus casas-dijo y les entrego 7 catalogos a Lily y a Remus-señorita Evans usted se los mostrara a las mujeres y usted a los hombres señor Lupin, deberan entregar un catalogo por curso y recogeran el pedido el sabado por la noche, y se los entregaran al señor Wood, y luego les avisare cuando y quien ira a recogerlos, entendido??

· Claro profesora-dijeron Lily y Remus

· Ahora señor Wood, a usted lo mande llamar, para avisarle que el profesor Flitwick quien decorara el Gran Comedor para el baile, me ha solicitado la ayuda de los premios anuales y quiere que vaya a su despacho el lunes al finalizar las clases

· Ahí estare profesora

· Bien, eso era todo, pueden irse

· Con su permiso profesora-dijeron los tres y salieron

· Bueno chicos, tengo prisa, nos vemos luego-dijo Remus y se fue

· Te acompaño a desayunar??

· Claro

· Dime Lily, de que te quisieras disfrazar?

· Mmmmmmm, pues me gustaria disfrazarme de diablo y tu??

· Yo quiero ir de pirata

Llegaron al comedor y Lily se sento con sus amigas y Jeremy se fue con sus amigos

· Y para que los queria McGonagall???

· Nos entrego los catalogos para que se los enseñemos

· Aah

· Los podemos ver ahora??

· No Zara, tendras que esperar, se los entregare hoy por la tarde

Las chicas fueron a sus clases y luego de cenar fueron a su sala comun que estaba llena.

· Han visto a Remus??

· No Lily, para que lo buscas??

· Es que tenemos que entregar los catalogos

· Mira ahí esta, con sus amigos-dijo Bella

· Oh, gracias, ahorita regreso-dijo y fue hacia remus y le toco el hombro y el volteo-hola Remus, oye creo que deberíamos entregar los catalogos ahora

· Ah si, claro comienza tu, voy por ellos a mi habitación

· Chicos, silencio por favor-todos se callaron- gracias, la profesora McGonagall me ha pedido que les entregue los catalogos para que elijan su disfraz es uno por cada curso, así que por favor señoritas quiero que un representante de cada curso venga conmigo, los chicos diríjanse con Remus Lupin, ah por cierto, mañana después de la cena deberan entregar los catalogos junto con el pedido del disfraz que desean, las chicas me los entregaran a mi y los chicos a Remus, eso era todo, gracias- Lily comenzo entregar los catalogos una vez que termino fue a su habitación con sus amigas

· Oye Lily y te ha invitado alguien al baile?-pregunto Zara

· No porque?

· Lo que pasa es que mientras tu entregabas los catalogos Jeremy nos pregunto si ya te habian invitado-dijo Bella sonriente- la verdad yo creo que le gustas

· No digas mentiras

· Pues yo opino que tiene razon, mira mientras estuvimos en la playa se la paso todo el verano sin salir con ninguna chica, y no es porque ellas no quisieran salir con el, al contrario lo acechaban, pero el las rechazaba, y pues me confeso que creia que tu eras muy bonita-dijo Zara sonriente

· Enserio??

· Sip

· Y que le dirias si el te invitara al baile??

· No lo se Bella

· Si le dices que no, te juro que te mato, porque el hermano de Zara esta para comérselo, aunque Amos Diggory me gusta mas-dijo Bella

· Que hora es??

· Las 9.30 pm, porque??

· Que!!, tengo el tiempo justo, me tengo que ir a hacer la ronda de la noche-dijo Lily y tomo su tunica y su varita y salio de la habitación...


	4. CAPITULO 4: UNA AGITADA NOCHE

CAPITULO 4: UNA AGITADA NOCHE

Eran cerca de las 10:30 de la noche, Lily ya llevaba una hora patrullando por los pasillos, ahora se dirigia a las mazmorras estaba muy oscuro.  
Iba caminando muy tranquilamente cuando alguien le tapo la boca y metio dentro de una mazmorra y la acorralo contra la pared.

· Hola preciosa-dijo una voz que Lily reconocio como la de Malfoy- cuanto tiempo sin verte

· Malfoy??

· Claro, que creias que me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados después de lo que me hiciste??

· QUE!!!!, querras decir después de lo que TU me hiciste, digo, lo que me intentaste hacer-dijo Lily intentando salir pero Malfoy la agarro y la acorralo de nuevo, poniendo un brazo a cada lado suyo para que no se escapara

· Tu me provocaste, ademas, no me vas a negar que te gusto-dijo y se acerco para besarla pero ella movio su cabeza hacia un lado-escucha, quiero que vengas al baile conmigo

· Estas loco, no ire al baile contigo-dijo Lily y de pronto se oyo un chasquido de madera, pero no le dio importancia- me das asco-esto puso a Malfoy furioso y le dio una cachetada

· Lo que comenzaste no ha acabado aun Evans, tendras que atenerte a las consecuencias-dijo Malfoy y la tomo de la barbilla y la beso a la fuerza, Lily intentaba resistirse pero Malfoy era mas fuerte que ella, sintio como bajaba su mano hacia su pierna y la acariciaba, luego la subio y le desabrocho la tunica, le estaba desabotonando la blusa , pero justo en ese momento algo lo golpeo y cayo inconsciente, Lily busco al que lo habia golpeado pero no vio a nadie y de pronto aparecio de la nada James Potter , el que habia sido su peor pesadilla desde que entro a Hogwarts, pero ahora el era el que la habia rescatado de Malfoy

· Lily, estas bien??-dijo acercándose a ella

· Si, estoy bien-dijo aun asustada, pues pensaba que Malfoy iba a violarla

· Segura, no te hizo nada??, Lily??- James le levanto la cara y vio que estaba llorando- por que lloras, si te hizo algo te juro que lo mato-dijo James y le apunto con la varita a Malfoy, pero mano lo sujeto

· No, dejalo así-dijo Lily entre sollozos

· Pero mira lo que te hizo, es un animal-dijo James señalando su labio que estaba sangrando, pero vio que Lily seguia llorando, dudo un poco, pero al final se decidio y la abrazo, y para su sorpresa ella le devolvió el abrazo, y se refugio en su pecho, James se separo un poco de ella y le acaricio la mejilla y le limpio sangre de su labio- no llores, no paso nada, yo estoy aquí para protegerte

· Nunca pense que tuvieras un lado bueno Potter-dijo Lily

· Pues ahora ya sabes-Lily sonrio- mira ya te hice sonreír-¡

· Gracias-susurro Lily con la cabeza agachada, James le levanto la cara y la tomo por la barbilla y se acerco a ella

· No tienes porque agradecerlo-dijo y se acerco para besarla, Lily se separo un poco pero James se acerco mas y la beso tierna y suavemente, Lily no sabia porque pero no pudo resistirse y le devolvió el beso, James la abrazo por la cintura con una mano y la aferro a el, poco a poco el beso se volvia mas apasionado, James bajo su mano hacia la pierna de Lily y la acaricio, eso hizo reaccionar a Lily y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas

· Que crees que haces Potter-le grito-no soy como las otras chicas, a mi no me vas a usar para divertirte

· Lo siento Lily, no se que me paso, discúlpame-dijo y la intento abrazar pero ella lo aparto

· Me voy-dijo y se acerco a la puerta, antes de salir le dijo- si le cuentas a alguien sobre lo que paso aquí, te juro que no iras al baile, al menos no vivo, porque me encargare de esto, entendido??-James asintió con la cabeza y Lily salio y se dirigio a su sala comun.

Lily entro a la sala comun llorando, estaba asustada y confundida, muchas preguntas la acechaban, ¿por qué Malfoy se empecinaba en fastidiar a Lily, después de todo "eso" habia pasado hace mucho?, ¿por qué habia besado a James?, estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que habia alguien en la sala comun hasta que...

· Eres tu Lily??-esa voz la sobresalto, haciendo que volteara a ver al chico que le habia hablado- por que lloras??

· Jeremy, que haces aquí??

· No podia dormir y tu, de donde vienes y porque lloras??-dijo invitándola a que se sentara, ella se sento a su lado

· Estaba haciendo la ronda de la noche

· Aah, pero no me has contestado, porque lloras??, te hicieron algo?-dijo hincándose enfrente de ella y tomándole las manos, pero Lily no contesto, siguió con la cabeza agachada, así que le levanto la cara que se ilumino con la luz del fuego que aun crepitaba en la chimenea de la sala comun, dejando ver el labio que le sangraba-quien fue, quien te hizo esto??

· Malfoy-contesto, Jeremy la abrazo

· Es un cobarde como se atreve a golpear a un mujer, no te hizo nada mas??-Lily no contesto- contestame, te hizo algo mas??-Lily siguió sin contestarle, se paro del sillon y se fue a un rincón a mirar por la ventana dándole la espalda -vamos Lily sabes que puedes contarme, que mas te hizo??

· Quieres saber que mas me hizo!!!!!-le dijo Lily enfurecida

· Si

Entonces Lily se dio la vuelta para verlo de frente, estaba ahí, parado, tan pacifico como siempre y eso la enfurecio aun mas, sabia que no debia desquitarse con el, que el no tenia la culpa, pero tenia que descargar su ira.

· ESTO FUE LO QUE ME HIZO-Lily se abrio la tunica dejando ver su blusa desabrochada y su falda con el cierre a medio abrir- CASI ME VIOLA, ESO ME HIZO, SATISFECHO

· Tranquila Lily-dijo Jeremy acercándose a ella, queria hacerla sentir mejor- lo bueno es que no lo hizo

· QUE!!!, ES QUE TU NO ENTIENDES, CASI ME VIOLA, ME BESO, ME ACARICIO, ME SIENTO SUCIA-dijo Lily y se dejo caer en el suelo llorando, ya no podia mas, estaba harta de que siempre le hicieran lo mismo, que creyeran que solo era un objeto para tener sexo- y sabes que es lo mejor de todo?-dijo sarcásticamente

· Que??

· Que no es la primera vez que lo hace, ni el primero que lo intenta-ya no gritaba, solo estaba ahí llorando-

· Que dices?

· Lo que oiste, todos los hombres con los que me involucrado son iguales, te hacen creer que te aman y luego se quieren acostar contigo

· Oh Lily, yo...no se que decir, lo siento mucho-dijo y abrazo a la pelirroja- te prometo que nunca te dejare sola, no permitire que ningun hombre te vuelva a herir, lo juro

· Gracias Jeremy-dijo Lily entre sollozos

· Sabes que tienes que hacer??

· Que?

· Tienes que irte a dormir, descansa, tranquilízate-dijo Jeremy-mira, quedate aquí, no tardo, voy por algo a mi habitación, no tardo

Jeremy subio las escaleras lo mas rapido que pudo, mientras que Lily se sento en un sillon, a los pocos minutos llego Jeremy con un frasquito

· Ten, tomatelo  
· Que es?

· Es una pocion para dormir sin soñar, tomatela, te hara bien-dijo Jeremy, Lily se la tomo-bien, ahora te acompañare a tu habitación y no me ire hasta asegurarme que te duermas de acuerdo??

· Esta bien- subieron a la habitación de Lily, Zara y Bella ya estaban dormidas, así que entraron sin hacer ruido

Lily se cambio y se metio en su cama, Jeremy se sento a su lado y ella apoyo su cabeza en su pecho, él le acariciaba el cabello, pasaron unos 10 minutos cuando Lily por fin se durmió, así que Jeremy se levanto de la cama, apenas iba a dar un paso para irse cuando...

· No te vayas-dijo Lily tomándolo de la muñeca

· Pero Lily, no es correcto, si me encuentran aquí...

· Por favor, no te vayas, no quiero estar sola esta noche-dijo Lily, así que Jeremy se quito los zapatos y la tunica y se metio en la cama, Lily se recosto en su pecho y lo abrazo, el también la abrazo- gracias-susurro

· Porque?-pregunto Jeremy

· Por ser tan comprensivo conmigo, no sabes lo que significa para mi tener tu amistad, eres el mejor amigo hombre que he tenido, te quiero mucho Jeremy-dijo Lily y se quedo profundamente dormida

· Yo también Lily, te quiero tanto, como no tienes idea-dijo Jeremy y también se durmió.


	5. CAPITULO 5: INVITACIONES

CAPITULO 5: INVITACIONES

James dormia placidamente cuando un grito lo desperto...

· Demonoios!!!!!!-se oyo la voz de Sirius desde el baño, al instante se abrio la puerta del baño y salio Sirius con una toalla alrededor de su cintura (mmmmm k sexy es este hombre) y un gran chichón en su cabeza- oye Remus deja de hacerme esas bromas, mira que ya me estan quedando marcas de tanto que hechizas tu shampoo para que me persiga y luego me cae en la cabeza

· Pues para ser sincero creo que esos chichones que traes en la cabeza te hacen lucir sexy-dijeron Remus y James riendo, Remus ya estaba cambiado

· Ja, ja, son muy graciosos-dijo Sirius molesto-

· donde estuviste anoche James, porque yo me desperte muy temprano y no estabas en tu cama – pregunto Remus

· Es cierto, ademas traes una cara...

James les conto todo lo que habia pasado la noche anterior, omitiendo la parte en que el y Lily s besaron, cuando acabo de contarles la reaccion de los chicos fue la siguiente:

· Ese maldito Malfoy las pagara caro, mira que intentar propasarse con una Gryffindor, y no cualquier Gryffindor sino la casi novia de mi amigo-dijo Sirius señalando a James

· Definitivamente la proxima broma sera para el, sabe perfectamente que Evans y sus amigas son territorio prohibido y el acercarse a ellas, o a Lily amerita una venganza

· Creo que tienes razon Remus, pero ahora no tengo ganas de planear venganza, me muero de hambre, que les parece si desayunamos-dijo James

· Pues nosotros ya desayunamos pero te acompañaremos-dijo Sirius abriendo la puerta, pero se detuvo al escuchar las risas de James y Remus- de que se rien??

· No es que tenga algo en contra de eso Canuto, pero, en verdad eres tan valiente como para ir a desayunar en boxers y con el cabello pintado de morado??-dijo James entre risas

· Que???

· Lo que oyes, parece que el shampoo no solo te golpea, también te tiñe el cabello de morado

· Ya veras Remus, esta me las pagas-dijo Sirius enojado-ahora dime como me despinto el cabello

· Esta bien, no te enojes, toma, bébetela toda y dentro de unos minutos tendras tu cabello como siempre-Sirius hizo lo que le dijo Remus y de nuevo tuvo su cabello normal, luego de eso bajaron a desayunar (ya se k no lo mencione pero James ya se habia cambiado, así k no krean ke bajo a desayunar en pijama)

Lily se desperto y se fijo que hora era en su reloj, eran las 12 del mediodia, busco a sus amigas, pero vio que no estaban en sus camas, pensó que seguramente deberían estar desayunando, pero a ella no le apetecia ir, así que decidio darse un ducha. Salio, se cambio y se estaba peinando cuando sus amigas entraron a la habitación con una bandeja que traia comida.

· Hola dormilona-dijo Zara y puso la bandeja con comida en el escritorio- te trajimos esto para que desayunaras

· Cuando nos levantamos te vimos tan tranquila que no quisimos levantarte pensando que te levantarias en poco rato y nos alcanzarias para desayunar, pero nunca llegaste así que decidimos traerte esto-dijo Bella

· Gracias chicas pero no tengo hambre

· Vamos Lily come aunque sea algo de fruta

· Esta bien Bella, pero solo porque ustedes me lo piden

· Y como dormiste??-pregunto Bella mirándola significativamente

· Bien

· Demasiado bien diria yo-dijo Zara con una sonrisa picara- vamos Lily no tienes por que ocultarlo, lo sabemos todo

· A que te refieres con eso??

· Querrias explicarnos por que mi hermano durmió aquí anoche, en TU cama, debo agregar-dijo Zara, pero lejos de estar enojada se oia contenta

· Eee...bueno..veran, no paso nada si es lo que estan pensando-dijo Lily muy sonrojada

· Ni siquiera un beso??

· No Zara, ni un beso, ademas, después de todo lo que paso anoche, no tendría animos para besar a nadie

· Que??, pues que paso anoche, Lily??-pregunto Bella

Lily les comenzo a contar todo lo que habia pasado la noche anterior...

· Así que no me queria quedar sola, por eso le pedi a Jeremy que se quedara conmigo-dijo Lily

· Ese maldito Malfoy, pero no te preocupes Lily esto no se va a quedar así-dijo Bella

· Y tu como te diste cuenta que Jeremy durmió aquí??

· Lo que pasa es que me levante temprano por que tenia sed...

FLASH BACK

Zara se desperto cuando un rayo de sol le dio de lleno en la cara, así que se levanto para tomar agua, pero vio algo que la dejo helada, su hermano y Lily estaban abrazados durmiendo placidamente, tal fue su sorpresa que se le cayo sy vaso rompiéndose en mil pedazos...

CRASH!!...

· Quien anda ahí??-pregunto Jeremy, pues el ruido lo habia despertado

· Sshhh...soy yo, Zara, que haces aquí??

· Ehhh...que hora es??

· Son las 7:30 am

· Que!!, me tengo que ir

· No, antes dime por que estabas durmiendo con Lily

· Mejor que ella te lo explique cuando despierte, yo me tengo que ir, luego nos vemos-dijo Jeremy y se fue a su habitación, Zara decidio acostarse de nuevo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

· Oh, eso explica el agua con la que me resbale esta mañana-dijo Bella-todavía me duele el trasero del golpe que me di

· Jajajajajajaja, no me lo recuerdes, fue tan gracioso-dij Zara entre risas

· Hey, no te burles

· Ok lo siento

· Cambiando de tema, ya escogieron sus disfraces??-pregunto Lily

· Sip-dijeron las dos al unísono

· Bien y ya los anotaron?-las chicas asintieron-bueno, mas tarde recogere los catalogos y se los llevare a Jeremy, ahora que les parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el lago??

· Me parece una gran idea

Las chicas salieron y se sentaron en el lago, estuvieron un rato platicando, luego Bella se fue a la biblioteca porque habia quedado con Amos Diggory para hacer un trabajo de estudios muggles y Zara se habia ido a entrenar, ella era una practicante del Tae Kwon Do, tenia 10 años entrenando, le ofrecio a Lily acompañarla pero ella prefirió quedarse a leer.  
Lily estaba sentada en el césped apoyando su espalda en un árbol, leyendo un libro de terror titulado "Cañitas" (NDA: es un libro k trata sobre una historia ral k sucedió en México, no se en ese tiempo ya existia, pero no se me ocurrio otro),  
Estaba tan concentrada en su lectura que no se dio cuenta que un chico se acerco a ella.

· Lily, puedo hablar contigo??-dijo un chico

· Ah!!-grito Lily- Severus, me diste un gran susto

· Oh , disculpa

· No importa, de que querias hablar?

· Ee.. pues, queria saber si tu quisieras venir conmigo al baile-dijo timido

· Ah, pues, eee, veras, yo...

· Si ya tienes pareja lo entendere, no te preocupes-dijo dándose la vuelta para irse

· No, no es eso, mira que te parece si lo pienso y luego te digo??

· Mira Lily si no quieres ir conmigo solo dilo, no me voy a enojar-dijo Snape

· No, enserio, deja que lo piense y luego te digo, ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir a la biblioteca porque tengo tarea

· Yo también, si quieres te acompaño-dijo Snape y se fu con Lily a la biblioteca, una vez que llegaron se sentaron en una mesa.

· Ahorita regreso, voy a buscar un libro-dijo Lily y se fue a los estante que contenian lo libros hasta perderse en ellos.

Estaba parada buscando un libro de Transformaciones en uno de los estantes mas alejados, cuando una voz a sus espaldas la sorpremdio.

· Lily podemos hablar??

· Lo siento Potter pero tengo prisa-dijo Lily sin voltear al verlo, pues le daba pena después de lo que habia pasado la noche anterior

· Por favor, no tardare mucho-algo en la voz de James hizo que Lily quisiera escucharlo

· Esta bien, te escucho

· Podrias si quiera voltear a verme?-dijo James, pero Lily siguió sin voltearse, así que la tomo de los hombros y la obligo a verlo- Lily queria saber como te sientes después de lo que paso anoche

· Estoy bien

· Me alegro, anoche me quede preocupado por ti, qieria que supieras que siento mucho lo que paso anoche, no quiero que pienses que solo quiero tener sexo contigo.

· Vaya, vaya quien lo diria "James soy un estupido arrogante y egocéntrico Potter" se preocupa por los demas, en realidad me conmueve que te preocupes por mi, pero con eso no conseguiras que salga contigo, ahora si eso es todo me marcho-dijo Lily y se dio la vuelta para marcharse

· No, hay otra cosa-dijo James tomándola de la muñeca

· Bien, habla

· Quieres ir al baile conmigo??-dijo James acercándose a Lily y poniendo su sonrisa seductora

· QUE!!

· Vamos Evans no tienes que fingir, yo se que tu quieres ir conmigo-dijo James tomándola de la cintura y acercandos tanto su rostro al de ella que sus labios se rozaban cuando hablaba

· Oye si no la controlas no la fumes, la marihuana es mala para la salud

· Que significa eso??

· Significa que ni aunque fueras el ultimo hombre sobre la tierra iria al baile con...-dijo Lily pero fue interrumpida cuando los labios de James la besaron , ella intento resistirse, pero besaba demasiado bien. Se separaron pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada, hasta que alguien rompio ese incomodo silencio

· Oh, disculpen, no sabia que estaban aquí-dijo Jeremy y se fue de inmediato

· Demonios!!, escucha Potter, no vuelvas a besarme, ni siquiera te me acerques, entiende que yo no soy una mas de tus conquistas-dijo Lily furiosa y se fue a su sala comun

Cuando llego subio a su habitación, se sento en su cama y vio que sobre ella habia una carta que iba dirigida a ella, la abrio y vio que la carta decia:

Lily :

Hola!, te escribo por que no te pude encontrar, así que decidi mandarte esta carta, antes de que alguien se me adelantara.  
Quisiera saber si...¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo?  
Espero tu respuesta, adios  
Jeremy

Lily se quedo muy sorprendida, era justo lo que ella queria, aunque sin duda después de que Jeremy la viera, no qierria ir al baile con ella, pero no tenia que hablar con el, pensó en ir en ese momento, pero mejor decidio esperar para después de la cena, así que se puso a hacer sus tareas mientras esperaba a sus amigas.  
Después de un rato entro Zara

· Hola Lily

· Hola

· A que no sabes quien me ha invitado al baile?

· Quien??

· Samuel McKinnons!!

· Que!!, el es el chico mas guapo de Ravenclaw, vaya que suerte tienes, supongo que le dijiste que si

· Claro, y a ti quien ye ha invitado??

· Severus Snape, el idiota de Potter y Jeremy-contesto Lily

· QUE??, en serio Snape te invito??, no piensas ir con Potter o si??, ya le respondiste a mi hermano??

· Oye, calma, 1) si, 2) por supuesto que no y 3) no, todavía no le respondo

· Ok, oye que te parece si bajamos a cenar, que me estoy muriendo de hambre-dijo Zara frotándose e estomago

· Y Bella??

· Oh, la ultima vez que la vi estaba con Amos en la biblioteca

· Ah, entonces no creo que quiera que la interrumpamos, vamos a cenar-dijo Lily y ella y Zara bajaron a cenar

· Y que tal tu entrenamiento?,-pregunto Lily de camino al comedor

· Bien, aunque aun no consigo hacer ese rompimiento donde camino por la pared-dijo Zara (nda: las chikas estan hablando de Tae Kwon Do, k como ya mencione, Zara es practicante de el, )

· Aaaah, si quieres podria ayudarte, recuerda que yo soy buena en eso de dar pieruetas,

· Me parece genial-dijo Zara mientras se sentaba y comia todo lo que podia

· No puedo creer que comas todo eso y sigas siendo tan hermosa-dijo Sirius a sus espaldas

· Largo de aquí, abortos de ser humano-dijo Zara

· Disculpala Remus, es que cuando tiene hambre y no la dejan comer se pone de mal humor-dijo Lily disculpándose con Remus

· Por que te disculas con Remus y con nosotros no?-pregunto James

· Por que Remus me cae bien y ustedes no-dijo de mala gana, y Sirius hizo un gesto de dolor-bueno, Black no me desagrada, al que no soporto es a ti, Potter así que vete

· Hola chicas-dijo Bella que acababa de llegar- hola Remus, Black, Potter, que tal su día?-los merodeadores la miraron con cara de WHAT??

· Amiga te sientes bien??-pregunto Lily

· Si, por que??

· Lo que pasa es que acabas de ser amable con esos...intentos de seres humanos

· Oh, calma Lily, no veo por que no puedo saludarlos no?

· Ah ya entiendo, te fue bien en tu cita con Diggory no??-dijo Zara sonriendo, ignorando olímpicamente a los merodeadores

· Si, el es un encanto-dijo Bella ignorando la mueca de furia que ponia Remus

· Tengo hambre chicos vayamos a cenar-dijo Sirius tomando a Remus de la tunica que en ese momento intentaba irse sobre Diggory

· Enserio que cada vez entiendo menos a esas chicas, mira que un día nos tratan mal y al siguiente nos tratan como si fueramos sus amigos

· Ya lo se Sirius, esas chicas estan mas locas que la novia de Peter, como se llama??

· Quien? La que lleva la bola de cristal en las gafas??-pregunto Sirius

· Trelawney-respondio Remus de malagana

· Oye Remus, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que Bella dijo eso para hacerte enojar, ella todavía te quiere, estoy seguro que no ha olvidado lo que paso en el verano-dijo James

· Oigan chicos, ya tienen pareja para el baile??

· No aun-dijo Sirius

· Chicos no me siento bien, me voy a dormir-dijo Remus y salio del gran comedor observado por muchas chicas, una en especial,

· Bella, no debiste haber dicho eso frente a Remus, creo que se sintio mal-dijo Lily

· Pues yo no recuerdo que se aya sentido mal cuando se beso con esa chica en la fiesta -dijo Bella enojada, ella y Remus se habian hecho mas que amigos durante el verano...

FLASH BACK

Bella estaba acostada en el césped del jardín de su casa cuando alguien se paro frente a ella, "oh no, otra vez el, definitivamente me tengo que cambiar de casa", pensó Bella al ver a aquel chico de ojos dorados que tanto le gustaba

· Hola Bella

· Que haces aquí Lupin??

· Yo vivo aquí, por si no lo recuerdas somos vecinos desde hace años-dijo Remus sentándose a su lado

· Oh, es verdad, tenia la esperanza de que solo fuera una pesadilla-dijo Bella mal humorada, la verdad no queria portarse así con el, pero no queria que el le hiciera daño

· Por que siempre eres así??

· Así como??

· Pues...mala, te caigo mal??

· No me caes mal-en la cara de Remus se dibujo una sonrisa- no te soporto- la sonrisa desaparecio del rostro de Remus

· Oh, entonces supongo que quieres que me vaya-dijo Remus pero noto que Bella comenzaba a reirse- de que te ries??

· De ti, tenias que haber visto tu cara, jajajaja

· Con que te ries de mi eh??-Bella asintió con la cabeza, por lo que Remus comenzo a hacerle cosquillas

· No, no para, ya, por favor –decia Bella mientras reia,

· "que bonita se ve cuando rie, -pensó Remus y de pronto dejo de hacerle cosquillas al darse cuenta de la postura en la que se encontraban

· que te pasa??-pregunto Bella pero enseguida se dio cuenta de la postura en la que estaban y se sonrojo violentamente cosa que hizo reir a Remus- de que te ries??

· De ti, te ves tan linda cuando sonries, deberias hacerlo mas seguido-dijo Remus

· Eehh...yo-Bella fue interrumpida por Remus que se acerco a besarla, se sentia tan bien, eso era justo lo que habia querido en mucho tiempo, sin embargo se separo de el- Remus yo, no quiero ser una mas, no quiero que juegues conmigo

· Yo jamas jugaria contigo-dijo Remus y la volvio a besar

Pasaron varios dias y Remus y Bella seguían igual, se besaban y salian pero nunca llegaron a nada serio.  
La noche anterior a la llegada de los merodeadores ala casa de Remus, él y Bella fueron a una fiesta de una de las vecinas de su colonia, la estaban pasando muy bien, cuando se cansaron de bailar, se sentaron y pidieron unas bebidas, la verdad los dos habian tomado demasiado.

· En seguida regreso, voy al baño-dijo Bella y se fue

· Ok aquí te espero-dijo Remus y siguió tomadose su hidromiel con especias, cuando de pronto una chica alta, delgada, rubia se acerco a el

· Hola, guapo-le dijo-como te llamas??

· Re...Remus Lupin y tu??

· Pauline..vengo de Francia-dijo y antes de que Remus dijera algo lo comenzo a besar apasionadamente, a Remus no le dio tiempo de reaccionar y apartarla, cuando una voz le helo la sangre

· Siento interrumpir su "bello momento", pero estas besando a mi novio-dijo Bella molesta

· Oh, lo siento, no lo sabia-dijo la chica y se fue con una sonrisa

· Bella yo,no es lo que tu piensas

· Ah no?? Y como sabes lo que pienso Lupin-a Remus no le paso desapercibido que ella uso su apellido- me voy

· No Bella espera-dijo Remus alcanzándola fuera del antro-no es lo que parece, enserio

· Seguro, por que a mi me parecio ver que mi novio se estaba besando con esa chica, que acaso crees que soy idiota o que??-dijo Bella furiosa- te lo adverti Lupin, te dije que no jugaras conmigo o te iba a ir mal

· Que yo sepa tu y yo no somos novios, así que no tienes por que reclamarme

· Oh, disculpa si malinterprete tus intenciones de solo pasar el rato-dijo Bella

· Vamos Bella, no seas frívola, tu sabias que no era nada serio-obviamente Remus no sabia lo que decia, pues estaba borracho, intento besar a Bella pero lo unico que obtuvo fue una bofetada

· Alejate de mi Lupin, crei que eras diferente, pero ahora veo que eres un maldito egocéntrico igual que los idiotas de tus amigos, adios Remus Lupin-dijo Bella y se fue

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Las chicas acabaron de cenar y se dirigieron a su sala comun, ahí Lily se separo de las chicas para recoger los catalogos de los disfraces.  
Una vez que los recogio se fue a su habitación por el suyo, donde sus amigas la esperaban.

· En seguida regreso chicas, voy a entregarle esto a Jeremy-dijo Lily y salio de su habitación para dirigirse a la habitación de los chicos de 7º, cuando llego la puerta estaba entre abierta, Lily toco y la voz de Jeremy le respondio- hola

· Hola-dijo Jeremy dándole la espalda

· Vine a entregarte los catalogos-dijo Lily

· Oh, bien, dejalos sobre el escritorio-dijo Jeremy quitándose la camisa para ponerse una limpia – como te sientes después de lo que paso anoche??

· Bien-dijo Lily mas roja que su cabello al ver a Jeremy sin camisa y obsevar su torso desnudo

· Porque estas sonriojada-dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama

· Yo quiero hablar contigo, sobre lo que paso en la biblioteca, no quiero que pienses mal, a mi no me gusta Potter, fue él el que me beso-dijo Lily rapidamente

· Esta bien, no te preocupes-Jeremy intento aparentar calma, pero en el fondo se sentia feliz de que a ella no le gustara James- recibiste mi carta??

· Si

· Y??

· Y, que??

· Que dices, iras al baile conmigo??

· Si-dijo Lily sonriendo

· Me encanta cuando sonries así-dijo Jeremy acercándose a su rostro para besarla, cosa que hizo, mientras la besaba poco a poco la recostaba sobre la cama, era un beso mas o menos apasionado, estaban disfrutando del beso cuando una voz los interrumpio

· Oye Jeremy, Remus no se siente bien así que yo vine a entregarte esto...-dijo James pero lo que vio lo dejo helado, -oh, lo siento, no quise interrumpir nada-dijo James con ira contenida y dejo los catalogos en el suelo y se fue

· Creo que debo irme, nos vemos luego-dijo Lily, pero fue retenida por Jeremy

· Lily, lo siento, no quiero que pienses mal de mi, si no quieres no lo volvere a hacer

· No me voy por que piense mal de ti Jeremy, sino por que estoy cansada y quiero dormir-dijo Lily y le dio un beso en la mejilla- nos vemos luego, buenas noches-Lily salio de la habitación de Jeremy para dirigirse a la suya, cuando entro se tiro en su cama

· Oye Lily, has visto a Bella-dijo Zara saliendo del baño con la pijama puesta y una toalla en el cabello

· No, crei que estaba contigo, por que??

· Es que me meti a bañar y cuando sali por mi pijama ya no estaba

· Ahh, tal vez salio a dar un paseo

· O a practicar, mira, no estan sus cosas, ni sus zapatillas de Ballet-dijo Zara señalando el lugar donde normalmente estaban las cosas que Bella usaba para practicar Ballet.

Bella practicaba Ballet desde que tenia memoria, por lo que era muy buena en eso, ademas para ella bailar era una forma de desahogar sus emociones, así como para Zara lo era el Tae Kwon Do y para Lily la gimnasia. Eso era otra de las cosas que las diferenciaba de las demas chicas, ellas era muy activas, Bella bailaba Ballet , Zara practicaba Tae Kwon Do y jugaba muy bien al Quidditch, aunque no habia tenido la oportunidad de entrar al equipo, y Lily practicaba la Gimnasia (NdA: se preguntaran como logran hacer todo eso no??, creanme yo tmb me lo pregunto)

Bella acababa de entrar a una aula que se encontraba en la torre norte del castillo, la habia acondicionado para practicar Ballet, en ese momento se sentia muy frustrada porque no podia olvidar a Remus y pensó que bailar un rato la haría sentirse mejor, así que comenzo a bailar el Lago de los Cisnes, pero lo que no sabia era que habia alguien mas en el aula, que ahora la observaba bailar.

Remus no podia creer lo que veia, Bella, estaba ahí, bailando, se veia tan linda con su leotardo negro y sus medias rosas, con esas zapatilla, la verdad era que bailaba muuy bien, por lo que Remus se quedo embobado viéndola, pero un grito lo saco de su ensimismamiento...

· AAAA!!!!-Bella se habia caido, haciendo que Remus se acercara a ella preocupado delatando su prescencia

· Bella estas bien??-dijo arrodillándose a su lado

· Si, estoy bien, un minuto, que demonios haces tu aquí??-pregunto Bella alejándose de el

· Yo...necesitaba pensar y vine aquí, y luego llegaste tu y pues...

· Oh, bien, no quiero interrumpir tus pensamiento así que me voy-dijo Bella levantándose

· No, no quiero que te vayas-dijo Remus-quiero hablar con tigo

· Pues yo no, así que me voy-y se encamino a la puerta pero Remus se interupuso- Lupin, quitate de mi camino

· No lo hare, tenemos que hablar

· No, no tenemos que hablar, no hay nada que hablar, tu lo dijiste, así que quitate

· No me voy a quitar, te has pasado lo que va del curso evadiéndome, ya no podemos seguir así, tenemos que arreglar las cosas-dijo Remus suplicante

· No, tu me dejaste todo muy claro ese día, no veo porque tenemos que seguir con el mismo tema, tu te vas por tu lado y yo por el mio y todo arreglado

· Vamos Bella, me vas a decir que ya olvidaste todo lo que paso en el verano??

· Si tu lo pudiste olvidar en una noche que no pueda hacerlo yo en un mes-dijo Bella

· Vamos Bella, quiero que todo vuelva ser como antes, quieres ir al baile conmigo??

· No, ya tengo pareja, ademas ya nada podra ser como antes

· Por que??, vamos dimelo Bella

· Porque...porque ahora yo estoy enamorada de otro chico, un chico que no me miente, que no me utiliza solo para pasar el rato- en el fondo Bella sabia que solo decia eso para hacerlo sentir mal, pues ella aun queria a Remus

· Sabes que eso no es verdad

· Claro que lo es, así que deja de molestarme-dijo Bella y lo aparto de la puerta y salio corriendo a su sala comun...


End file.
